Gentle Serpent
by Dreamflight4798
Summary: Belinda Gaunt has lived in isolation Since her mother's death, apart from Wizards and Muggles alike. But at the age of 11, Belinda is going to Hogwarts. Once inside the walls, she begins to learn not only magic, but about her dark family history as well. Once titled "The only friendly Slytherin"
1. The letter

******All Right! Let the second generation Harry Potter fanfiction begin!**

**Please know: I do not own any of the real Harry Potter characters, places, objects, concepts, etc. What I DO own is the plot and the OC's.**

**Let the Story of the next generation of witches and wizards at Hogwarts unfold!**

* * *

Belinda Gaunt was nervous. She was getting ready to leave her place of refuge and enter the real world. She was eleven now, and was expecting her letter soon. She knew it was coming; her mother had read the signs and proclaimed her magical.

_ I wish you were here Mom. You would be so proud of me, _Belinda thought. Her mother had passed away when she was seven, four years ago. Her mother had always taught her that eleven was an important age; the first step in becoming an adult.

Belinda was tall, but very thin for her age. Her thick black hair hung down past her shoulders and the darkness of it emphasized her very pale skin. Her eyes were a deep emerald and her bangs almost covered them.

Her only friend slithered into the room. It was Salazar, her pet snake. Belinda reached her hand down to rub his head.

"_You're leaving,"_ He hissed. It was not a question.

_"Yes," _she responded. _"But I will be back when the cold comes and you are in the deep sleep of winter. I will also come back in the spring and summer. I will not be gone forever."_

_ "Why can't I come?"_ he asked, sounding like the child that he was.

_"Snakes aren't allowed. Only Owls, Cats or Toads are."_

Salazar hissed angrily. Belinda smiled. He was only a year old, but was already as long as an adult cobra and one-half times thicker. He was a gift from a wizard that she had never seen in person, just delivered by owl with a note as an egg. That was how she got everything from the outside world.

Looking at the clock, she saw it was half past three. Going to the window, she opened it and leaned out. Her little cottage was protected by heavy magical barriers, but it didn't seem that way at times like this: the peaceful July air was heavy with humidity, the sun was rising and turning the clouds pink shot through with gold.

Belinda scanned the sky for any owls for the post that she so eagerly waited for. The sky was clear of any birds. She sighed. She had been waiting since her eleventh birthday at the start of June for the letter, but it wasn't here yet.

Salazar bumped her leg with his nose. She lowered her arm and he slithered up to rest on her shoulders.

_"I don't like owls," _he hissed into her ear. Belinda laughed and scratched his nose.

Hours passed. No post. Salazar was smug about it, and this annoyed her.

Then, in the early evening, there was a loud tapping on the window. Whipping around, she saw a snowy owl with two letters tied to it's leg.

Belinda abandoned her dinner and Salazar on the table as she rushed to the window. She threw it open and let the owl in, who fluttered to the table and held it's leg out, ignoring Salazar's hissed insults.

Slowly, she opened the thicker one of the two parchment envelopes. Inside was the letter she had been waiting for.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear miss Gaunt,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Flius Flitwick

_Deputy Headmaster._

Belinda felt ready to scream. _She was going to Hogwarts!_

She glanced over the list of supplies before opening the second letter. She recognized the handwriting immediately as Professor McGonagall's, with whom she had corresponded with many times before.

Belinda,

You have no family to help you find your way around and to begin your life at Hogwarts. Because of this, a Wizarding family who have a child that will also be starting their first year at Hogwarts. As per instructions of the previous headmaster, you will be accompanied by Harry Potter's family to Diagon Alley. He will arrive at your home on August the fifteenth and give you the password of "Phoenix Song". Go with him and stay with his family until it is time to board the Hogwarts Express. He will give you instructions on how to board, and the rest will be taken care of at a later date.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Belinda was a little shocked. Not at the situation, but at the names. The former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had given instructions regarding her. He seemed to be reaching beyond the grave to involve himself with her family.

The name of Harry Potter was even more surprising. She obviously knew who he was, and his story, but why would he be the one to take care of her? What was the connection there?

* * *

**All Right! This Chapter is done! Belinda Gaunt is on her way to Diagon Alley next!**

**Until next chapter, Review!**


	2. Diagon Alley

******This Chapter is gonna be really shorter than it could be, because the details will pretty much be the same as Harry's first trip to Diagon Alley.**

**Remember: I do not own Harry Potter characters, places, objects, concepts, etc. I only own the plot an the OC's.**

* * *

As promised, early the morning of the fifteenth, there came a knock on the door. Sleepily, Belinda stumbled over and said, "What's the password?"

"Phoenix Song," came the answer. Belinda opened the door and let him in.

Harry Potter looked just like all the photographs she had seen of him: Tall, slim, very untidy black hair, circular wire rimmed glasses, bright green eyes, and the lightning scar on his forehead. He smiled gently at her.

"Are you ready to go?"

Belinda nodded. Then she shook her head and called _"Salazar! Come on!"_

Mr. Potter's eyes widened as Salazar slithered out of the bedroom and onto her shoulders. Belinda felt unnerved; no one ever seemed to understand her connection to the snake.

They went outside. Taking out a wand, Mr. Potter tapped a empty soda can and murmured, "Portus." It glowed blue and shook for a minute and then lay still. Belinda knew it was a portkey and reacted automatically, laying a finger on it. With the usual jerking feeling, Belinda felt them take off.

When her feet connected with the ground again, she fell back onto concrete. They were in an abandoned alleyway, probably in London. Mr. Potter tossed the used portkey into a recycling bin, then led her out into the street; It was crowded with Muggles. A little further down the road, there was a grubby looking pub, it's sign declaring it as the Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Potter opened the door to let her in.

The inside was dark and shabby, and there was a group of four people sitting at the table who waved Mr. Potter over. Steering Belinda, Mr. Potter joined them. The red-haired woman was his wife, Ginny Potter, and the little girl who shared her hair and eyes was Lily Potter. The boys were James and Albus Potter. Albus looked nervous and excited at the same time, his green eyes that he had inherited from his father open wide.

"First stop's Gringotts," Mr. Potter announced. "Come on everyone."

Belinda trailed after the Potter family. They walked out of the bar and into a small walled courtyard. Taking out his wand, Mr. Potter and tapped the brick three to the left above the trash can. The bricks quickly moved out of the way, and Diagon Alley was revealed.

Belinda went in circles, trying to see everything as she trailed after the Potters. She wished she had about four more pairs of eyes. There was too much!

They stopped in front of a huge set of Golden doors that led into the Wizard bank. The second set had an inscription, but there was no time to read it; they hurried through.

In what seemed like no time at all, they were rocketing deep underground in a cart. They went to the Potter's vault first: Belinda stared at the piles of gold, silver, and bronze as they scooped it up into money bags. They got back onto the cart and rushed off again.

It was getting colder; they were going deeper underground. Twice they went under freezing waterfalls that were in the way of the rails. Finally they waited in front of the Gaunt vault.

When it was opened, Belinda almost had her eyes pop out: Mountains of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts were piled all around the room that was the size of a basketball court. Belinda had never known that her family was in the possession of such wealth, but here was the undeniable proof of it.

Taking out her money pouch, she scooped up as many coins as would fit in it. She was still in a daze as they left Gringotts and returned to shopping. Their robes were fitted while the adults went to get the supplies. The three children-Albus, James, and Belinda-met them outside of Flourish and Blotts.

While Belinda went off on her own to collect a basic potion making kit at the apothecary, the Potters went to go get Albus' wand. When they met again, he was admiring it. She marveled at it all the while that they shopped for owls. She desperately wanted her own.

Leaving Eeylops Owl Emporium, a handsome barn owl tucked under her arm along with her packages, she only had one last thing on her list: a wand. This was what she had really been anticipating all her life.

Mr. Potter leading the way, he took her to Olivanders.

"I'll take your parcels and Owl back to the Leaky Cauldron," he told her. "Meet us there after you are finished."

Belinda nodded. She felt a little foreboding at walking into the shop on her own. But swallowing her fear, she opened the door and entered.

The inside looked old, but was well kept. There was a young man standing inside. He turned and greeted Belinda.

"Here to get your wand?" he asked.

Belinda nodded, still very nervous. The young man nodded and called into the back for Mr. Olivander. Slowly an old man with silvery eyes and white frizzy hair walked out of the back. His eyes found Belinda, and slowly he smiled.

Turning to the young man, Mr. Olivander asked, "Did you get the measurements?"

"Not yet," he admitted. He bustled forward and asked, "Which is your wand arm?"

"Um, my right." Belinda responded.

The young man quickly took out a measuring tape and took a series of measurements, quickly scribbling them onto a sheet of parchment. He quickly handed them to Mr. Olivander.

"Thank you, Alan," Mr. Olivander said. Then he whispered to Alan for a minute, who set off toward the shelves that held the wand-boxes. Selecting several, he passed them to Mr. Olivander.

Mr. Olivander explained that each wand chose the wizard and how each wand was unique due to the cores that they held. Soon the first wand was handed to her.

"Dogwood and Unicorn hair. Eleven inches. Sturdy."

Belinda waved it, but nothing happened and so it was taken, and she was given the next.

"Laurel and Phoenix feather. Fourteen and a half inches. Rather bendy."

But that one didn't work either. Nor the next, or even the one after. More wands were added to the pile, and yet there didn't seem to be one that fit. Belinda began to worry, but both of the Olivander men seemed to get excited the more wands that were tried.

Suddenly, Mr. Olivander stiffened. "Alan," he said. "Go get _that_ one."

Alan looked uncertain, but he went into the back room anyway. Belinda felt nervous; what was _that_ one?

Alan returned with a wand box, which he handed to Mr. Olivander. Turning to Belinda he said, "This wand is utterly unique, even among all my wands. It has not one, but two kinds of woods."

He carefully removed it. Belinda marveled at the beauty of it: It looked about medium length, and was shaped like any other wand, but the pale white-slivery wood has a spiraling black line that made it look like a unicorn's horn. The handle was made of a black wood, that was perfectly formed.

"Willow and Ebony. The core is Dragon heartstring. It's Twelve and a quarter inches long, nice and flexible. Try it."

Belinda grasped it, and felt the connection to it immediately. Warmth seemed to flood her hand, and she raised it. Wondering at it's amazing feel, she moved it in a large, sweeping motion. Silver dust flowed from it as she waved it in this fashion.

"Amazing!" Mr. Olivander cried. "I had a feeling it would suit you. Yes..."

Belinda paid for the wand, feeling immensely pleased as she did so. Through the purchase of this wand, she had officially become a part of the wizarding world.

* * *

**Belinda has gotten her school supplies! She is really on her way now!**

**Side note: In pottermore, I have my wand already: Pear and Dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches, slightly springy. It fits me better than I thought was possible!**

**Until the next chapter, review guys! (yay!) :D**


	3. Platform nine and three quarters

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in forever! I had other projects I was doing.**

**Belinda: I forgive you.**

**Dream: Thanks. Anyway, please remember, I own only the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

The remainder of the Summer holidays were the best Belinda had ever had. Living with the potter family was very eventful, and Belinda enjoyed the experience wholeheartedly. It reminded her of the time when her mother had still been alive.

Belinda became very used to James' teasing, and enjoyed his jokes immesely. She and Albus almost immidiately became friends, and spent much of their time swapping Hogwarts tales; Belinda learned a lot about her future school in the month she had of living with the Potters.

All too soon, September the first came by. Belinda rode with the rest of the Potters to Kings Cross station. Once there, Mrs. Potter explained to her how platform nine and three-quarters worked over the bickering of her two sons. All the way down to the platform, James and Albus continued bickering about wheter or not Albus would be sorted into Slytherin, while Lily whimpered that she would not be going to Hogwarts for two more years.

Belinda parted with the Potter family by passing through the barrier before them. She waved a farewll to the adults and Lily, before walking straight through the wall.

She quickly boarded the scarlet train, and changed into her robes, which felt nice and billowy. She leaned out the open window to see the Potters surrounded by another wizard family. She saw Albus whisper to his father, and the wind carried his words to her: "But what if I'm in Slytherin?"

Mr. Potter smiled and whispered back. His son's eyes widened in shock. Mr. and Mrs. Potter both hugged their son once more before he boarded. Belinda felt a small twist of sadness that she culd not have her own mother to hug her good-bye.

Soon the trail turned out of sight of the platform, and began to run through rugged country. Albus joined her in the compartment, and they talked nervously about the sorting. Belinda had no idea how the sorting was going to happen, but was certain that she would be sorted correctly, and told herself that she wouldn't question the descision.

A few hours later, a slighly unorganized looking girl appeared in the doorway of their compartment, already dressed in he uniform robes.

"Do you mind if I sit here? I just couldn't stand my old compartment companions and everywhere else is all the way full."

"Oh, I don't mind," Belinda answered, gesturing for her to sit beside Albus. The girl took the seat eagarly.

"Thanks."

They were in silence as both Albus and Belinda studied the newcomer.

Her hair was brown with faint blonde highlights that showed only under the lamps. It was halfway down her back in length, and looked casually untitily. She wore ovalar glasses, and her blue-gray eyes shone. Belinda took note that she had spoken with a strong American accent, and inferred that she had moved from the USA to England recently.

"I heard you talking about you're house preferences, right?" she asked to break the heavy silence. "Personally, I want to be a Ravenclaw. Go eagles!"

_Yep, definately American_, Belinda thought. Albus looked confused.

"Why would you want to be in Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor?"

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," She recited. "Anyway, ever since Harry Potter went to school, the common thread is to be in his house, Gryffindor. Nothing against the house itself, it's just that I don't want to go with the obsession of that house. In any case, Noble, Daring and Chivirous aren't the first words I'd use to describe myself."

"I'd be teased to death if I _weren't_ sorted into Gryffindor," Albus admitted. "Both my Mom and Dad's sides of the family are from a long line of Lions."

The American girl shrugged.

"If I were sorted into Gryffindor, I _guess_ I could live with it, but I'd rather be in Slytherin. Ravenclaw or Slytherin is where I'd want to be, but I'd be perfectly happy with Hufflepuff. Still, I'm aiming for Ravenclaw."

Just then, and older student, a boy with a round face and pale blonde hair poked his head into their compartment.

"We'll be at Hogwarts soon. Be sure you have your robes on," he added seeing Albus in his muggle attire.

As promised, the train pulled to a stop at another staition not much later. Belinda took a deep breath to steady herself before leaving the train. In the mass of black robes, she heard a voice calling, "First years! First years come over here please!"

Belinda saw an immensy tall young man holding a lantern above the crowd; he looked maybe twenty or so, but had to be at least seven feet tall. He had long sleek black hair pulled into a ponytail, and wore thick leather clothes.

When all the older student had vanished, he looked at the sea of first years.

"That all of you?" the tall man asked. There was a general murmur of assent. "Right then," he grunted. "For future reference, I'm Leon Hagrid, Gamekeeper and care of magical creatures teacher. None of you will have me until third year if you decide to take my class. Anyway, this way down to the boats."

The mob of students followed Leon down to several rowboats. When each person was seated, the boats glided over the glassy lake of their own accord. When the boats turned around a corner, Belinda caught her first glimpse of Hogwarts.

She heard several students gasp in awe and wonder, and Belinda could not help joining them: the castle was beautiful, with hundreds of twinkling lights in every window, high towers, and just a magical air to the place.

The boats docked themselves, and the students climbed out. Leon led them up a grassy slope to the large front doors. He knocked three times, and then the doors parted open.

* * *

**And we will stop here for now. The sorting ceremony will be added next.**

**American girl: *crossing fingers, eyes squeezed shut* RAVENCLAW PLEASE!**

**Dream: Yeah, the American Girl is a representation of myself, so whatever she does within Hogwarts is what I would do in her position. I actually used the same reasoning as her for my Pottermore sorting.**

**Belinda: Until we have another update, please reveiw.**


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

**I accidentally deleted this chapter the first time I wrote it, so this is a rewrite of the sorting ceremony.**

**American Girl: I-AM-SO-EXCITED/SCARED-I-THINK-I-MIGHT-PASS-OUT!**

**Belinda: Que Sera Sera. Whatever will be, will be.**

**Albus: HOW-ARE-YOU-BEING-SO-CALM?!**

* * *

Belinda waited within the mass of First Years for the doors to the Great Hall to open. Some of the others were whispering to their yearmates, but most of the students were silent. The American girl from the train was walking in circles, mumbling to herself. Belinda tried to contain the choking feeling of panic from overwhelming her.

The doors opened with a resounding creak, and the First years walked down the center of the hall, single file. Belinda felt uncomfortable; all the older students were staring at them. Belinda looked at the ceiling and was surprised to see the stars twinkling down at her.

When she returned her gaze to earth, she found that a stool was waiting for them at the end of the hall. On the stool rested an old Wizard's hat. The older students all looked at it expectantly, and suddenly the large tear at the brim opened like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

_Back, a thousand years ago,_

_There were wizards four,_

_Who decided teaching wasn't_

_Quite so much a bore._

_Each one search for a quality_

_They hoped to represent_

_And now after they're all long gone_

_I sort with their consent._

_Perhaps you're a brave Gryffindor,_

_A lion in your heart._

_Daring, boldness, chivalry_

_Is what sets your kind apart._

_If you belong to Ravenclaw_

_A steady mind is yours_

_You own Eagle's wit, and cleverness_

_Puzzles are not bores._

_The loyal badger Hufflepuffs_

_Could be your real friends_

_For between the other houses,_

_They will always make amends._

_To be in Snaky Slytherin_

_You must have ambition to claim_

_Using cunning and whatever else_

_To receive your desired fame._

_Into these fours houses_

_You will be placed into_

_I never have yet been wrong_

_(Though I might be the first with you!)_

The hat fell silent and the older students burst into applause. Belinda took a steadying breath. Having now heard each of the House's requirements, she was more unsure of which house she would be placed into than ever.

A small, scruffy wizard was now reading the names of all long sheet of parchment. "Alden, Justin!"

The boy freed himself from the crowd and placed himself on the stool, lowering the hat over his eyes. The hat considered him for a few moments, then cried out, "RAVENCLAW!" Justin took the hat off and stumbled toward the table that was applauding.

The line of first years was steadily shrinking as Belinda deeply dreaded her turn.

When the name "Fang, Clair!" was called, the American girl from the train shakily stepped forward. The hat considered her for a long while, then cried: "HUFFLEPUFF!" Clair stumbled over to the correct table looking very surprised. Belinda felt a little sorry for her; she'd wanted so badly to get into Ravenclaw.

Before she had collected her thoughts again, the name, "Gaunt, Belinda!" was called. Supressing her shivers of aprehension, Belinda walked up, sat on the stool, and placed the hat on her head.

_Oh, this is too easy_, a small voice whispered in her ear. "SLYTHERIN!"

The last word was shouted to the whole hall. Removing the hat, Belinda stumbled over her house table.

Slytherin? How? Belinda had no particular ambition to fulfill, no knowledge of he bloodline, nor a particular preference for pure bloods; some of her best friends were muggles and muggle-borns.

Everything she had heard for the Slytherin house was negative, and-as far as she was aware-she was a fairly likeable person. There seemed to be no logic in the Hat's choice. It was illogical, impossible, and-

Her thoughts were interrupted as a boy shoved his way into the seat next to her. Belinda courteously scooted down for him, and gained many surprised looks from her upper-classmen.

Belinda was too confused, not to mention miserable, to pay any attention to the pre-feast speech. It was rude of her, sure, but did it really matter? She would spend the next seven years, trapped in a house that was known for their rudeness and bullying. The food magically appeared on the platters, but Belinda only picked at it; she had no real appetite.

"What's your blood status?" Someone asked her. She replied that she didn't know, and received even more strange looks. The boy next to her proudly boasted that he was a pure blood.

"Malfoy's my name," he added, grabbing more food to devour. "Scorpius Malfoy. My father was forced to become a Death Eater when he was sixteen."

"You mean, he followed Voldemort?"

Belinda was surprised by the reactions that followed her harmless statement: anyone within earshot jumped or flinched. Belinda cocked her head slightly in confusion.

"What? It's okay to call him by name. He's dead, isn't he?"

"You never know," one of the Prefects added. "They thought he was dead last time, but thirteen years later, he rose again."

Belinda sighed.

After dinner, Professor McGonagall stood and a hush fell over the hall. She ran through several school announcements, but Belinda just played with a strand of her hair. Rude, to be sure, but she wasn't in the mood to pay attention.

There was an enormous scraping clatter as the benches were pushed back and the fist year students were guided from the hall by prefects.

"Come on! First years, come follow me! No lollygagging, or I'm leaving you behind!"

Belinda was pushed along in the throng of her classmates, out of the great hall, down the corridors, and down a set of stairs.

"These are the dungeons," their prefect said. "Your potions class and our common room are both down here. Now keep up."

They walked farther down into the castle, and the deeper they went, the more trapped Belinda began to feel; there were hundreds of feet of stone above them, and she didn't know how deep the common room would be.

At long last, the small crowd of students clustered around a seemingly blank wall.

"This is the door to the Slytherin common room," the prefect announced. "Don't forget it. The password changes every few months or so. Right now it's Basilisk Venom."

Upon the password being said aloud, the wall melted away, transforming into an open door. Belinda walked in, taking it all in with wide eyes.

On one wall, a fire burned in a hearth. Couches and tables were place around the room, and a greenish light filtered through the closed emerald curtains.

"Girls dormitories are up those stairs, and the boys are down the other set. Your things are already there. Good night."

* * *

**Clair: I'm a _Hufflepuff_!**

**Belinda:...Slytherin**?


	5. The First Day

******Classes start today! And for whomever has been looking at this, sorry for no updates.**

******Belinda: What's first?**

******Dream: Look at your schedule.**

******Clair: I have Defense Against the Dark Arts first! :D**

* * *

Belinda chewed her toast slowly. She hadn't slept very well, nightmares interrupting her rest all night. The green light hadn't been helpful. Her dreams were punctuated by snakes and her fellow Slytherin's taunts. Scorpius Malfoy had featured more dominantly than she'd have liked.

Looking down at her schedule, she tried to memorize it again. Just after breakfast, she would have her first class, History of Magic. Not even an hour later, she would be in Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs.

Looking up at the Hufflepuff table, Belinda watched Clair talking animatedly to a classmate. Her energy was uninhibited as Belinda had ever seen it. It appeared that once the idea of being a badger rather than an eagle had sunk in, she was perfectly happy.

Belinda took another bite of her breakfast, not tasting anything. If only she could be happy in her house.

At the conclusion of breakfast, Belinda followed her class out of the great hall and up the stairs. She had spent a long time listening to stories about hidden passages and trick staircases, so she-unlike a few muggle-born Ravenclaws she passed-was not surprised when another first year sank into the thirteenth step up the passage. She turned to help, much to the surprise of everyone in the vicinity; a kind Slytherin was unheard of.

Professor Binns-the only ghost teacher-did not take roll at all. He jumped straight into his lecture, only briefly introducing himself and the subject. Belinda took as many notes as she could, trying very hard not to slip into a daze. Notes slipped by, and so did whispers. Mostly gossip, but also some plotting of pranks.

When the bell rang, Belinda jumped from her seat and down the corridor, wanting to escape her classmates. A helpful ghost pointed her in the right direction, and after being hindered by a trick stair, found her way into the Transfiguration classroom.

A young man, perhaps only twenty-seven at the oldest, showed Belinda to her seat, where she waited for the rest of her classmates arrived. Clair picked the seat next to her when she came in with the other Hufflepuffs.

"I am Professor Variel," the teacher introduced himself. He then continued to explain the class, most of his students rapt with attention. The Slytherins showed little or no interest, aside from Belinda; she took basic notes to remind herself what the process was before she was handed a piece of straw to transfigure into a needle.

After the long class period was over, Belinda had managed to get her piece of straw into the right shape, but nothing else. Clair had changed both shape and color, but it was still made of hay. Scorpius' piece hadn't changed at all.

She walked downstairs with Clair, listening as the American girl described the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Thomas, and the basics she had learned today. Belinda had nothing to report. They said goodbye at the second floor, and Belinda walked on her own out the doors to Herbology.

Professor Longbottom was very nice, but the subject he taught seemed rather dangerous, considering all the many dangerous magical plants he looked after. Once the class was over, Belinda spotted Albus outside the greenhouse door and walked over to say hello.

"It's much better than James made it sound," he told her with little prompting necessary. "I think he was just trying to make me nervous. But the Slytherins he described do live up to their nasty reputation." He then remembered which house Belinda had been sorted into. "Oh, I'm sorry! I-I completely forgot!"

"It's all right," Belinda soothed him. "I didn't choose this house. And yes, a lot of my housemates are real bullies. Even to each other."

The rest of the day passed in sort of a haze: Belinda was not really paying attention to anything that was being said. Over and over, the question repeated:_ Why am I in Slytherin?_

* * *

**Clair: This wasn't long. And a bit random.**

**Dream: Screw this chapter. I was tired and bored.**

**Belinda: *nervously* Review, please.**


End file.
